


Vongola's Tech Division

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nerd Crew joins Vongola's Tech Division, chaos ensues much to Tsuna's dismay. </p><p>"Hiro… flame hover boots on every box animal?" Tsuna asked in dismay.</p><p>"Hey, now they can fly too!" Hiro defended himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vongola's Mad Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> This is ishipitandyoucantstopme's fault over on tumblr.

Tsuna was surrounded by geniuses. This was not just restricted to intellect genius, no, no, many of his guardians were battle geniuses after all. Just look at Kyoya, some sort of fighting god and Mukuro who kept up with him. Takeshi was a natural hitman and Ryohei, of all people turned out to be a language genius absorbing languages within days after being introduced to it. Lambo came from the Bovino family, a family of scientists who invented the Ten Year Bazooka if that wasn't self-explanatory enough. Chrome turned out to be a huge math nut and Gokudera was the classic intellect type genius. Reborn was in his own class all on his own.

Then there was Vongola's Tech Division.

If Verde was any example, if the future-that-never-was was any proof, it was every scientist, no matter how mild manner or gentle or kind, was a mad scientist at heart.

Which was why Tsuna was sitting in front of his entire upper echelon of Vongola's Tech Division.

On the far left, sat Shouichi who was looking sheepish and very remorseful. That was the reason why Shouichi was the head of the Division. Next to him sat Spanner who didn't look guilty at all and Giannini who was sweating nervously. After Giannini were the newest members of the upper echelon, fondly dub by them as the Nerd Crew.

The six members of the Nerd Crew… Tsuna had met them accidentally. There was a firefight (literally because Dying Will Flames) and some misunderstandings and boiled down to Reborn telling the six very traumatized teenagers that they either join Vongola or die. Needless to say they joined Vongola.

And fit in perfectly with the chaos.

Tadashi, the de facto leader of the Nerd Crew, was looking as remorseful as Shouichi. That particular trait plus the fact that he was sanest of all his friends was the reason why he was second in command after Shouichi. Next to him was Hiro, the youngest and the baby of the group, but arguably the smartest and most trouble making of them all. Fred, who unlike the rest of his friends was not intellect genius, but rather a source of creativity and an encyclopedia of strange knowledge. Honey Lemon was the friendliest, but somewhere along the way someone introduced her to Bianchi and… the results were interesting. Gogo was the only one who actively sought out Kyoya for fights, to Tsuna's endless dismay. Lastly, Wasabi who kept everything in order and made sure the paperwork was done on time.

"Let's start with the smallest damage assessment," Tsuna said dryly. Collectively the entire group flinched.

"Giannini, Hayato doesn't appreciate the modifications you made the Ten Year Bazooka… which resulted in him turning into a child… again."

Giannini sweated nervously. "I'll fix that."

Tsuna looked at Fred. "The entire west garden is gone due to your test drive of your monster flame thrower suit."

"The flowers will grow back!" Fred retorted.

"Spanner," Tsuna continued. "Mini Mosca broke another two walls."

Spanner merely waved a lollipop.

"Wasabi… your lasers," Tsuna pressed. "I know it's very exciting that you made working lightsabers, but everyone wants to reenact the movie and there are holes and scorch marks everywhere."

"Sorry," Wasabi said sheepishly.

"Shouichi, Honey Lemon, there are over thirty seven people in the infirmary still unconscious either to your weaponized guitar or your new knockout gas," Tsuna said.

Shouichi merely clutched his stomach and kneeled over.

"Are they okay? I didn't think it would be that strong," Honey Lemon asked.

"They will be," Tsuna said with a heavy sigh. Moving onto the next person, Tsuna stared at Gogo. "Gogo, training rooms exist for a reason. Sparring with Kyoya to test your discs is great, but please do it in the training rooms and not in the hallways. The entire west wing has to be renovate due to your fight with Kyoya."

"Hn," Gogo said, popping her gum. Clearly, Kyoya's bad habits were rubbing off on her.

That left two.

"Hiro… flame hover boots on every box animal?" Tsuna asked in dismay. Natsu was still on the ceiling, refusing to come down.

"Hey, now they can fly too!" Hiro defended himself.

They didn't need to fly! Tsuna's blood pressure was already through the roof keeping his guardians at bay. Trying to keep track of flying box animals, flying box animals who were as mischievous as their owners was a headache Tsuna did not want.

"Lastly, Tadashi," Tsuna said. Naturally, all eyes stared at Tadashi asking the silent question: 'Tadashi was the one with the highest collateral damage?'

The Japanese baseball hat wearing teen fidgeted in his seat.

Tsuna pinned him with orange eyes. "With an impressive $1.45 million euros in damages, the entire Varia Mansion will be have to be renovated."

"What did you do Tadashi?" Hiro asked in both shock and awe. His eyes wide.

"Yes," Tsuna asked. "What did you do?" Because Tsuna had expected better from his second in command. It really wasn't in Tadashi's nature to be this destructive.

Notably Tadashi didn't meet Tsuna's eyes. "Just… defending Hiro," he mumbled.

Brother Complex! Brother Complex!

Tsuna felt his headache grow. "Alright, this is all coming out of your budgets," he informed them.

"But Tsuna!"

"No," Tsuna said, falling into his boss mode voice. He needed to be strict otherwise there wouldn't be a Vongola Mansion to live in at the end of the week and then what was Tsuna supposed to do?! "And for the next two weeks all of you, except for Gogo will be reporting to Kyoya for physical training."

More sputtered protests.

"Wait! Why not me?" Gogo demanded.

"Because you like training," Tsuna calmly responded. "So instead, I will use the same method I enforce on my guardians. You will be doing the paperwork caused from these incidents."

Gogo stared at him horrified. "All of it?"

"All of it," Tsuna confirmed. Looking at the rest of them, he added, "If there are any more complaints, Reborn has offered to oversee the training instead of Kyoya."

That instantly shut everyone.

Tsuna smirked inwardly. That threat always worked (much to Reborn's endless amusement). "Next time, please try to limit your collateral damage," he said, gathering his papers and standing up to leave; a clear sign of dismissal.

"Yes Decimo," Vongola's Tech Division chorused miserably.

Mad scientists, all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that started this plunny. If you're following me on tumblr, you probably already read this chapter.

"Sorry, Decimo. I think I misheard you. You want me to explain my new security invention to this… guy?"

"Yes," Tsuna said firmly.

Wasabi blinked, looking at the chained up prisoner in Decimo's hands. Said prisoner looked rather mean and scary and why did Tsuna want him to explain his security system invention to this guy? He was a prisoner. Didn't prisoners, oh he didn't know, get handled over the Cloud Division and to a certain Cloud Guardian?

Who was Wasabi to question his boss? (Well no, this was Tsuna. Tsuna would gladly explain why Wasabi needed to show the prisoner his security system invention). Tsuna wasn't the most traditional mafia bosses.

Actually the mafia wasn't anything like what Wasabi thought it would be like. Dying Will Flames were… he used the term interesting very loosely here, and surprisingly Vongola was not really into the whole killing, kidnapping, murdering, drug and human trafficking. Really, Wasabi didn't even know what Vongola did because they weren't anything like the mafia. Not to mention, all his friends seemed to be having a blast here. Hiro was over the moon with the flames. So mafia, not as bad as Wasabi had feared when they had originally been forced to join.

Not that Wasabi was ever going to mention that incident again. Tsuna would get this apologetic kicked puppy look because it was an accident that the nerd gang had met Tsuna and with flames being thrown around and it coming out that Tsuna was a mafia boss, it was "join Vongola or die" by the World's Greatest Hitman and Wasabi had come to learn that no one said "no" to Reborn. (Tsuna tried to though, and was successful about 20% of the time. Wasabi's respect for him increased ten fold by that alone). Plus it helped that Tsuna said he wanted to return Vongola to its vigilante roots. Wasabi and his friends were more than happy to help with that.

Wasabi gestured to the teal colored beams that contained his lasers. "This is my baby," he told the prisoner proudly. "Our newest security feature. We're thinking of installing it in the air ducts. Now be prepared to be amazed!" He walked around the other side, picked up an apple and tossed it.

Out on the other side came thinly sliced apple pieces, cut so thin, they were transparent.

"Laser induced plasma!" Wasabi said proudly. He flicked a switch and a wall of lasers flickered into the visible spectrum. "With a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision! This was my thesis back in college!"

Wasabi didn't notice the prisoner had turned very pale.

"That's great Wasabi," Tsuna said. "When can I expect it to be installed?"

"Oh well, we still need to do more testing. Don't know how human flesh is going to interact with it," Wasabi said with a grin. "But these babies should be able to slice through bone! A ten inch steel wall didn't stand a chance with these guys!"

The prisoner started screaming. "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Tsuna smiled. "Oh, he wants to talk. I guess I'll hand him off to Kyoya. Thank you for all the hard work, Wasabi."

"No problem. I hope he doesn't give you anymore trouble. Oh, and Hiro wants to show you the improvements he made to Fred's fire breathing monster suit when you have time, Decimo," Wasabi said.

Tsuna nodded as he dragged the screaming prisoner out with him. "I'll be back then!"

Wasabi shrugged as the door swung shut. The Mafia. Stranger places he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything else you guys want to see for this plunny? -curious-

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated whenever I feel the fancy. There's at least two more chapters planned though.


End file.
